tsuki_ga_kireifandomcom-20200214-history
Saori Mizuno
Warning: content in this article contains spoilers from the anime. Read at your own risk! Saori Mizuno is the mother of Akane Mizuno and Ayane Mizuno, as well wife of Hiroshi Mizuno. Appearance She have black eyes and black hair. So far in the series, she never wears a skirt either at home or outside. She sometimes wears a Conical Mask when she is cleaning the house. Personality Just like her husband, she is a kind parent who always support her daughters. Unlike her husband, she enjoys her daughter having boyfriends and sometimes likes to makes thing awkward for them. Plot Spring and Hard Times ~ Main article: Episode 1 ~ She and her family went to a cafe for diner. That is where she meet with Kotarō's family. A Handful of Sand ~ Main article: Episode 2 ~ She came during Akane's school festival. She have lunch with Akane and her husband. Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ Main article: Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 1 ~ She was walking home with her husband until a car went passed them. The car stop and someone familiar came out and it was Ayane!. Her boyfriend is giving her a ride home. Saori who is pleased to meet him asks him some questions. Turns out that Riki Kasai wanted to be a successful craft man one day. She then told him to came by for diner next time. Run, Melos! ~ Main article: Episode 6 ~ She is having diner with her family. Akane is having her next track meeting. Hiroshi want to came and cheer for her but Akane said no. He ask why not? Ayane said she is already old and might have a boyfriend.. This shock Hiroshi, Saori and especially Akane. Akane then look pissed at Ayane. Saori was excited to hear that while Hiroshi was worried and ask if it is true. Akane was about to answer his question until someone texted her in her phone. She then get up in a panic and held straight to her room. The Wind Rises ~ Main article: Episode 9 ~ Her husband have been inform the family that his job will be moved to Chiba. So the whole family have to move there. And Then ~ Main article: Episode 12 ~ She is helping the family pack all their stuff for them to moved out. Outside she notice Akane is with her friends crying saying goodbye. She then had an idea by letting Akane take the train later since she doesn't have to rush saying goodbye. Ayane's boyfriend 3 ~ Main article: EX Shorts: Ayane's Boyfriend 3 ~ Riki Kasai have been invited for diner by the Mizunos residence. husband who still doesn't like her daughters dating is trying to tease Riki. But he is being a gentlemen toward him that he couldn't say it. After diner, Saori, Ayane and Riki have a chat while her husband is sleeping on the sofa. Riki Kasai said that he wanted to have a cheerful family one day like theirs. This makes Saori excited that she ask how many kids. This makes Riki answer her question in a panic. Relationships Hiroshi Mizuno ~ Main article: Hiroshi Mizuno ~ She treats him well and never have any arguments with him. Even though that his husband also never helps in the house. She doesn't mind since she knows he is also a hard working man. Ayane Mizuno & Akane Mizuno ~ Main article: Ayane Mizuno & Akane Mizuno ~ Her only two daughters that always helps her in the house. Unlike her husband, she is more excited to see her daughters dating someone. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters